


Un nuovo mondo

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, a bit of comedy, first time on earth
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Floyd fece ruotare la boccetta di vetro tra le proprie dita ancora una volta, cercando di esaminare con attenzione il liquido viola che conteneva – come se potesse scorgere tracce di veleno solo facendo così. Poi ne tolse il tappo di sughero e l’annusò a lungo, infine si decise di ingerire il liquido in un sol sorso.Sapeva di cozza andata a male – e sì, Floyd sapeva esattamente che tipo di sapore avesse una cozza andata a male, perché suo padre e sua madre potevano essere le murene più attente di tutti i fondali oceanici ma erano soltanto in due e i loro gemelli valevano per quindici girini: bastava loro letteralmente un secondo per cacciarsi in una situazione mortale.Floyd tossì.-Questa è la cosa più vomitevole che io abbia mai ingerito.
Kudos: 1





	Un nuovo mondo

**Author's Note:**

> Era da un sacco di tempo che volevo scrivere una cosa del genere, devo dire oiuhygtfrddxcfgvhujk ho inventato abbastanza, prendendo solo spunto dal canon!  
> Buona lettura a tutti!  
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Floyd fece ruotare la boccetta di vetro tra le proprie dita ancora una volta, cercando di esaminare con attenzione il liquido viola che conteneva – come se potesse scorgere tracce di veleno solo facendo così. Poi ne tolse il tappo di sughero e l’annusò a lungo, infine si decise di ingerire il liquido in un sol sorso.  
Sapeva di cozza andata a male – e sì, Floyd sapeva esattamente che tipo di sapore avesse una cozza andata a male, perché suo padre e sua madre potevano essere le murene più attente di tutti i fondali oceanici ma erano soltanto in due e i loro gemelli valevano per quindici girini: bastava loro letteralmente un secondo per cacciarsi in una situazione mortale.  
Floyd tossì.  
-Questa è la cosa più vomitevole che io abbia mai ingerito.  
Accanto a lui, con il busto che fuoriusciva parimenti dal bordo dell’acqua, il gemello fissava la propria boccetta ormai vuota con uno sguardo perso e assente. Sembrava non avere più l’anima in corpo.  
-Concordo con Floyd.  
Azul, appena poco più in là, aveva gli occhi bagnati da un principio di lacrime; stava tentando con tutto se stesso di dissimulare i colpi di tosse per il disgusto che però scuotevano il suo esile tronco.  
-Non accetto lamentele da chi non ha alzato una sola pinna per fare questa benedetta pozione.  
Floyd lo guardò torvo, lottando ancora con il sapore disgustoso che gli appestava tutta la bocca e tutta la gola.  
-Magari, a comprarla, sarebbe stato meglio. Forse più commestibile!  
-C’è un solo modo per fare questo genere di pozione e solo tre ingredienti. Il sapore non sarebbe cambiato.  
-Ma magari-  
La murena avrebbe anche risposto, se non fosse stato per un brivido lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale. Si irrigidì all’istante, preso alla sprovvista, e guardò subito la propria lunga coda rimasta sotto il pelo dell’acqua.  
Jade intercettò la sua espressione meravigliata e fece una domanda tardiva.  
-Ha effetto immediato?  
Il polpo sbuffò accanto a lui, smuovendo i capelli bagnati al sole. Sentire la propria pelle seccarsi non sarebbe stata più una sensazione così spiacevole, per loro.  
-Certo che sì. Perdere tempo inutilmente è una cosa da idioti. E poi non avremo tanto tempo per prepararci, quel giorno.  
Jade guardò le proprie mani: la membrana che univa le dita aveva cominciato a ritirarsi, così come anche i suoi artigli. La vista si fece appena più appannata e la percezione dei suoi diversa – sentì una leggera pressione ai lati della testa, niente di eccessivamente fastidioso.  
-Mancano ancora tre settimane dall’inizio della scuola. Perché questa prova?  
-Per vedere se funzionava alla perfezione.  
Floyd strillò, lasciando perdere quelle due cose flaccide e tonde che avevano preso il posto della sua bellissima coda.  
-Rischiamo di non farcela?  
-Non ho detto questo-  
Il polpo non riuscì a finire la frase in tempo che dovette sputare tutto l’inchiostro accumulato in gola, come se il suo nuovo corpo non lo sopportasse più. Una macchia nera si espanse sul pelo dell’acqua, davanti a lui, fino a sciogliersi nei flutti.  
Dopo qualche colpo di tosse, il polpo rimase immobile con il mento gocciolante, e Floyd non mancò l’occasione per canzonarlo.  
-Accidenti, Azul… nei hai sputato parecchio…  
Ma nessuno di loro rise più, dopo.  
I loro corpi ebbero una metamorfosi veloce e quasi del tutto indolore.  
I loro fianchi si chiusero, la loro coda si accorciò e si divise: una sensazione di gelo e di muscoli tirati fu tutto ciò che li seguì in quei venti secondi di assurda evoluzione.  
-Cominciano a prudermi le branchie-  
-Le mie pinne! Le mie pinne si stanno ritirando!  
-La mia pelle…  
Azul si accucciò sul fondale basso per nascondersi quando si rese conto di star perdendo tutti i propri tentacoli, rimanendo solo con due gambe. Era diventato di un rosa strano, tra membra flaccide e sode.  
-Ah-  
L’acqua li sostenne, nudi quando non ci fu più altro a farlo.  
Dando la schiena al sole alto e il viso invece alla spiaggia di quella piccola isola dove si erano rifugiati, i tre membri del popolo del mare respirarono per la prima volta con i propri polmoni.  
-Non ha fatto così poi male…  
I due gemelli si guardarono e, anche se avessero avuto una sola punta di timore, sparì quando si riconobbero ancora una volta. C’era qualcosa di speciale nella vicinanza l’uno all’altro, perché nei loro sguardi non si sarebbero mai davvero persi.  
Floyd rise e alzò le braccia nude al suo capo, prendendogli le orecchie da una parte all’altra della testa.  
-E queste cosa sono? Sono buffissime!  
-Floyd, anche tu le hai.  
La murena rise ancora, pieno di una gioia quasi infantile. Tirò la cartilagine morbida, ma Jade non lo fermò e gli lasciò fare come preferiva. Quando i loro corpi si sfiorarono, sentì la pelle reagire in un modo diverso, perché non era presente la membrana mucosa a proteggerli. Appoggiò quindi le mani ai suoi fianchi, in una carezza attenta.  
Azul sospirò, tentando di alzarsi sui propri piedi.  
-Forza, raggiungiamo la sabbia…  
Le due murene lo imitarono, per quanto fu loro possibile.  
Le due gambe erano fragili, tremolanti.  
-È… è piuttosto difficile…  
Floyd fu il primo a cadere tra i due, alzando un sacco di schizzi di acqua salata.  
-Attento-  
Ma Jade lo raggiunse dopo appena mezzo passo, finendogli quasi addosso e facendolo ridere molto.  
-A-ha! Sei caduto anche tu, Jade!  
Jade gli sorrise e schizzò un po’ di acqua contro di lui.  
Floyd fu sorpreso dalla cosa, perché schizzarsi acqua addosso certo era una cosa impensabile sul fondo del mare, ma sulla terraferma aveva tutto un altro significato. Tempo qualche secondo e cominciò a creare onde il più alte possibile per bagnarlo. Benché l’acqua negli occhi ormai bruciasse loro e fosse fastidiosa se finiva nelle orecchie, nessuno di loro due smise presto.  
Così, il terzo del gruppo ebbe tutto il tempo di raggiungere, con la dovuta calma, la spiaggia.  
Emergendo dall’acqua, dovette fare forza con le proprie gambe per non lasciarsi attrarre indietro. Piantò i piedi nella sabbia morbida finché ne ebbe la possibilità ma poi, quando le onde si fecero via via sempre più basse, arrivò sul bagnasciuga e lì rimase, immobile.  
Guardò le rocce degli scogli e le insenature che si immettevano nell’isoletta, la sabbia che si allungava per diversi metri. C’era una fila verde di alghe secche sopra i sassi roventi, esposti al sole da così tanto tempo; bolle bianche gli scoppiarono ai piedi, solleticando la sua pelle.  
Si accorse in ritardo delle due ombre che l’avevano raggiuto ai fianchi.  
-Azul?  
Quando spostò la testa quasi di scatto, per guardare i gemelli, un ciuffo di capelli si appiccicò di slancio alla sua fronte, con la punta direttamente nel bulbo oculare. La totale immobilità di Azul, data dalla sorpresa e poi anche dal fastidio, fece sogghignare il più giovane dei fratelli.  
Floyd si chinò al suolo, prendendo una manciata di sabbia asciutta nelle mani.  
-Questa sabbia è diversa da quella dei fondali… È più ruvida e calda.  
Jade lo raggiunse, cercando di calibrare bene il proprio peso sulle ginocchia tremanti. Persino l’equilibrio era qualcosa di nuovo, per loro.  
-Sulla terra, ogni movimento è diverso. Non c’è l’acqua a sospingerti, e non c’è neanche a rallentarti.  
Eppure, si rese immediatamente conto che la terra lo sorreggeva, dandogli una concretezza che invece l’acqua non aveva mai fatto. Tutto era molto più pesante in quel luogo, e forse per questo immobile, lentissimo.  
Floyd strofinò il proprio piede nella sabbia, grattando un po’ la pelle – e si accese di entusiasmo all’improvviso, come se avesse appena ricevuto un gigantesco regalo dal padre.  
-Ora abbiamo dieci dita! Possiamo tenere quattro posate!  
-Gli esseri umani non usano i piedi per mangiare, Floyd.  
-Ah? Davvero?  
-Servono solo a camminare-  
Si fermò a metà frase quando vide, poco più in avanti, Azul cadere nel nulla.  
Il viso del polpo si ritrovò immerso in pochissimi istanti nella sabbia calda, così come metà del suo esile corpo. Sembrava ancora più piccolo e sottile senza tutti i suoi tentacoli, aveva perso quelle forme tonde che lo rendevano morbido allo sguardo.  
E l’espressione irritata che ebbe in volto, appena riuscì ad alzarsi, certo non presagivano nulla di buono.  
-Buona la sabbia, Azul?  
-Vuoi per caso assaggiarla anche tu, Floyd?  
Ma la minaccia fece ridere la murena, che invece prese altra sabbia e si divertì a farla passare tra le dita, in una zona ora così sensibile.  
Jade si alzò di nuovo, piantando i talloni nella sabbia. Si voltò per dare una sola, ultima occhiata al mare. Sembrava così sconfinato, da quel punto di vista – c’era quel limite tra cielo e acqua che aveva visto spesso, anche in forma marina, eppure in quel momento il cielo sembrava così vicino.  
Si girò di nuovo e vide il verde dell’isola, in lontananza. Il suo istinto e la sua curiosità lo guidarono in quella direzione.  
Passo dopo passo, trovò stabilità nell’andatura e le sue gambe tremarono un poco di meno. Fece qualche curva per tornare indietro e non fermarsi, saggiando tutte le sensazioni possibili.  
In alto i gabbiani strillarono, nel vento che soffiava con dolcezza.  
Azul si arrese al terzo tentativo di mettersi in piedi, lo guardò con non poca invidia.  
-Jade, sembri stranamente felice.  
Incurante dei suoi sentimenti negativi, il maggiore dei gemelli gli rivolse un sorriso davvero radioso, innocente, che non aveva nulla della solita malizia truffaldina.  
-Dopotutto, penso che stare sulla terra potrebbe essere in un certo senso interessante.  
Anche l’altro gemello sorrise, contagiato dal suo buon umore; alla fine, persino Azul si permise un’espressione contenta, perché la sua pozione aveva ben funzionato.  
Li attendeva un mondo intero, da quel lato del mondo. Il Night Raven Collage li avrebbe portati a una conoscenza senza pari, soddisfacendo ogni loro curiosità dell’ambiente terrestre.  
Impazienti, avrebbero vissuto quelle tre settimane con spirito nuovo, in attesa di un’avventura irripetibile.


End file.
